Benjamin Morgan
'''Benjamin Peter Morgan '''is an original character made by Descensum for roleplay purposes. He is an exuberant homicide detective, faceclaimed by Jack Falahee. A salubrious detective working for the NYPD, Benjamin Morgan is mostly noted for his confounding powers of observation, both his brilliant mind and his flair for mischief to solve crimes – sometimes illegal. However, behind his satirical exterior, Benjamin's true motivations lie in his desire to catch his fiance's killer. BACKGROUND Benjamin was born in Manhattan, New York City, NY, to an accountant, Wallace, and his wife, Christine, on February 20, 1989. He was the second born, the first being his late brother, Patrick, who took his own life in 2006. Since the age of ten, Benjamin always knew he wanted to be a detective. Often using everyday household items to establish faux crime scenes around his home, he would reel his parents in to play victims of numerous fake felonies. When he graduated high school, he took his childhood aspirations to a police academy where he then became an officer after twenty-two weeks of training. In his first year as a police officer, Benjamin's life took another turn when he met college student, Ruby Watson. The two formed an almost inseparable bond and 12 months later, decided to get married. However, their engagement wouldn't last forever as tragedy would soon hit. Toward his first anniversary as an officer, Benjamin put his observational skills to the test when he aided local detectives in hunting down officials in gangland crimes. After capturing and putting away hundreds of criminals, the amateur detective didn't expect to be the target of a revenge plot when a knock on his door resulted in the murder of his fiance. Motivated to hunt down and bring his wife's killer to justice, Benjamin spent the rest of his time as an officer aiding homicide detectives in hunting down criminals and other delinquents in hopes of finding the person who fractured his life. When the NYPD acknowledged his ability to investigate crimes, however, they promoted him to homicide desk. PERSONALITY Benjamin is smart and decisive when it comes to particular situations, despite always making some kind of mockery of whatever ball game he's caught up in due to the fact he doesn't know how to take anything seriously. Aside from his conveyance of exuberance, Benjamin uses different – sometimes illegal – tactics to sought out whatever information he needs . . . even if that means using his penis. Behind his sarcastic and overtly sexual exterior, Benjamin has moments of genuine motivation when it comes to personal matters. Even though he has a hard time expression emotion, his bona fide thoughts are always notable. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Benjamin is an attractive young man, with styled brown hair and almond-shaped eyes. He dresses smartly, emphasising his sophistication. He is also physically fit and prides himself upon once being told that he could model for a stripper themed calendar. CASES TBA TRIVIA * Benjamin is pansexual. * Due to his inability to be open with people personally, it's speculated that Benjamin could suffer from depression. * Reminiscent of the writer, Benjamin is a crazy cat person.